Never Existed
by DannyLuver639
Summary: The Princess, Twilight Sparkle has almost everything she could dream of. After she retrieves her crown and element of harmony, she begins to have doubts when she is almost busy all the time to spend time with her friends. She doubts herself for only a second and then her whole world is turned upside down, she faces her friends who have no memory of her and Equestria in chaos.
1. A Picnic

**Yep, finally deciding to upload something but this time a little different to what I've been uploading to FanFiction so far. You know that I normally upload Danny Phantom stuff and that I done a couple of I.N.K FanFics? Well be prepared to have MLP FiM FanFics come your way because I have got many ideas it's crazy in my head! XD So if you were hoping this would be a DP one I'm sorry but those ones are still in progress, I want to make sure I have a clear plot outline for them so I don't end up getting stuck like I did with A Boundary Away and A Matter of Time.**

**Also to make another thing clear about what I'll be doing from now on, I'll be uploading WHEN I want because I realized that if I do it when I'm either not in the mood or don't have enough time for I end up rushing things and the quality of the story won't be as good as quantity if you know what I mean. So please don't get upset or anything because I know you'll have no clue when I'll be uploading the next chapter, but would you rather a rushed and poorly edited chapter/story every something days? Or a well edited and plotted chapter that could be longer with more details and has taken more time than just an hour or a half?**

**Now, down to what this story is about. I've already done the summary but I'll just brief it again just with different wording and possibly longer ^^**

_**Princess Twilight Sparkle has almost everything she has ever needed, she feels as if she were the luckiest pony in all of Equestria. After the events of retrieving her crown back from an alternate word, she begins to have doubts again, one day for a brief second she wished that she never existed. Then suddenly a mysterious pony who actually turns out to be an alicorn grants Twilight's wish and this throws Twilight into another world, a world where she never existed. Her friends don't know who she is nor do her family, and other ponies, and not only that but Spike doesn't exist and Equestria almost has no meanings of friendship and it is filled with a world of destruction and chaos. Twilight must work hard to fight on her own for the meanings of friendship and regroup her friends and to recreate the elements of harmony.**_

**Alright, let's begin this story already! XD**

**MLP FiM © Hasbro**

Twilight sighed as she let herself fall onto her soft beautiful coloured quilt, her wings prevented her from lying on her back as she was still trying to get used to her new pair of wings. She grumbled and then tossed to her side as the moonlight from her window struck her face; she looked up at the glistening and bright full moon and remembered that first moments she shared with her friends when they met. The spark she felt when she realized how important friendship was to her, a smile of pure happiness appeared on her face as she remembered those moments.

"I could never imagine my life without you guys." She sighed happily as she felt her eyelids close over her delicate violet eyes, her front hooves rested under her head as her hind legs roe onto the bed and rested softly onto the end of her bed.

Her eyes were too heavy to keep open, it was late and cool. She used her magic to move the quilt onto her cold and lush body; Twilight had one last glimpse of the moon and fell into a deep but pleasurable sleep. Her dreams kept her smiling all night; she fell asleep with her memories being played in her head. She could never wish for anything more than this.

"Twilight, hey Twilight! Wake up Princess!"

Twilight flinched as she felt the sharp touch of a small claw of which belonged to Spike, she screamed in alert and opened her eyes as to appear as if she were wide awake. She cleared up her eyesight then noticed a small purple and green dragon figure to her right; she rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as she realized who it was.

"Spike, don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry Twilight, but you have to get up. Your friends are downstairs waiting for you."

Twilight sat silent for a brief second then gasped with sudden realization, she looked everywhere for the clock but couldn't seem to find it. Her man and tail became a mess and her feathers became ruffled as she rushed out of bed and ran all over the place.

"Where's my clock? What's the time!?" She almost shouted. "Oh please don't tell me I overslept!"

Spike held up her clock with almost no expression, the time was after breakfast and nearly time for brunch or even lunch. Twilight screamed as her pupils shrunk in worry.

"Spike, why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

"Uh, well…you were dreaming about some pony so I thought I shouldn't disturb you." He replied with some interest in Twilight's feelings for Flash Sentry.

Twilight began to blush as she remembered the pleasant dream she had of her and Flash.

_*Flashback*_

_As Twilight walked down the empty halls of the Crystal castle alone, she looked up at her crown and smiled. She was more comfortable with wearing her crown; she looked at her element as it shined in the light of Celestia's bright sun. Her brother and Princess Cadance were outside helping host yet another Crystal fair along with Twilight's friends._

"_It feels…right somehow."_

_And as she had finished that sentence she had bumped into Flash who was on patrol around the castle hallways. She fell backwards but was luckily to be caught by him and back onto her own four legs._

"_Hello again, princess. You sure do have a habit of bumping into me." He said with a greeted smile._

_She blushed a light red and smiled. "Sorry, I just can be well…clumsy at times." She ended with a small laugh._

_Flash blushed the same colour and held her hoof up. "You are one of the most beautiful princesses I have ever seen."_

_This caused Twilight's heart to race and her cheeks to heat up and turn a stronger red, her smile was unable to be undone at this point. "Thank you."_

"_We should definitely get together sometime. That's...if…you aren't already with somepony else?"_

_Twilight's pupils dilated and her eyes began to glisten as the light of the sun reflected off them. She looked up at him with a small but adoring smile. "I'd love to." She replied sweetly as she rested her head under his head._

_*Flashback Ended*_

The princess sighed in romance but then realized who was in the room when she did that. She vigorously shook her head then went to brush out her mane and tail.

"I'll be down in a moment Spike."

It was the afternoon, and Twilight and her friends were admiring Rainbow Dash's brand new tricks that she was planning to show to the Wonderbolts, her idols. And after they would finish their picnic, Rainbow would continue teaching Twilight how to fly since she still had much trouble just getting off the ground.

"Rainbow has just become simply amazing hasn't she?" Rarity asked as her curled mane was gently being blown in the warm breeze.

"Wow, I wish I could fly like that!" Twilight gasped as she pointed at Rainbow who was flying and swirling all about.

"Maybe she can teach ya someday." Applejack suggested as took a bite out of a piece of apple pie.

It wasn't long later that Rainbow was beginning to tire, she was puffing and huffing as she slowly came back into contact with the ground and rested. "Phew. Man, aren't I awesome?" She asked in a bragging way as she folded her wings and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"You sure have improved since the day I met you." Twilight answered with delight and a smile printed on her face.

Rainbow panted still with some sweat upon her forehead as she gently plumped onto the grass. "Thanks Twilight, I think we'll have to wait till after I've gotten my energy back."

Twilight nodded silently in reply and then used her magic to pick up her daisy sandwich, even though she has a pair of wings and a crown, it doesn't mean she can't act like herself on the outskirts of Ponyville. It felt a little different physically but mentally, still the same. The magic of friendship kept their bond close and powerful. Twilight thought for a moment and wondered what would life have been like for her if her mentor Princess Celestia didn't assign her to Ponyville? Her smile disappeared as she thought of those possibilities.

"You alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked placing a hoof on Twilight.

"It's okay, I'm just so lucky that Princess Celestia sent me here. I couldn't imagine my life without you guys now. I don't even remember how I felt about friendship before I met you." She ended with a small smile.

All of her friends smiled deeply in reply, then shared a hug with each other. It was a moment of adoration but then became a comedy act when Twilight's wings sprung out without control. Her wings made Fluttershy flinch and Pinkie Pie laugh as her feathers tickled her stomach. It also made Applejack get a mouthful of feathers; they all heard the spitting and blowing of Applejack trying to get Twilight's left wing out of her face. Spike sat in front of them in laughter, Rainbow and Rarity were fortunate not to get hit, so Rarity tried to snap Spike out his laughter while Rainbow cracked herself up laughing at the hilarious scene.

"Rainbow! This is a serious smatter! Fluttershy is in a state of shock from Twilight's wing's sudden outburst and you're sitting there in laughter while the matter is doing nothing but getting worse!" Rarity told Rainbow in a serious tone with hoof gestures.

After a few moments of tolerating Rainbow Dash and Spike laughing over what was happening, the matter had finally been resolved with the help of Rarity and Applejack. At that moment Twilight hated her wings for doing that, they had been doing that since she ever got them, and that was over a month ago. But, she remembered that these were a gift and not a punishment. She'll eventually get used to them and be flying happily in the skies alongside Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, and possibly even Flash Sentry. If that ever happens, Twilight thought to herself.

Applejack got up and stretched, yawned then spoke. "Well, I'd better get back to buckin' the red delicious trees, otherwise Big Mac is gonna be a might bit mad at me."

"Thanks for making the apple pies!" Pinkie Pie said with glee and a squee of a grin. "They were de-lish!"

Applejack smiled and tightened her hat then she let out a "Yeehaw!" and was off galloping in the distance on her way to her home which was Sweet Apple Acres.

"I think I should get going to, I have a new line of fashion outfits to make for a client. It was wonderful getting to spend a Wednesday afternoon together."

"I'm glad all you guys were able to come because if you didn't I'd be really upset and then I'd think that we weren't friends anymore and if I thought like that I'd be crying for a really REALLY long time!" Pinkie said at a fast pace.

"Oh Pinkie…" Rainbow said while rolling her eyes. "You're so random."

Pinkie squeed and then jumped up and down hoping the picnic could last longer as she looked over at Fluttershy. "Where you goin', Fluttershy?"

"Oh…well, I need to get home and start making Angel's food for him. You know how he his…" Fluttershy replied slightly blushing with her head tilted downwards as she kicked gently at the ground.

Pinkie moaned in sadness. "But it's not fun without you or Rarity or Applejack. It won't be a party anymore…" Pinkie's pupils dilated very largely as she looked up at Fluttershy.

"I'm really sorry; did you want me to stay? I can stay…" She asked in her usual quiet tone.

"It's no problem Fluttershy, you can go on ahead." Twilight smiled as she waved her hoof at the animal loving Pegasus.

"But I can stay if you want me to…"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with a small smile printed on her face. "Don't worry about it Fluttershy, me and Twi gotta do some flying now don't we?" She asked, grinning at Twilight with her eyes half closed while flapping her blue feathered wings.

"That's sounds great, thanks for the wonderful picnic Pinkie." Twilight stated in delight as she got up on all four hooves.

Pinkie didn't look happy, her ears turned downwards and her pouted face as well as her dilated pupils told them that she wanted to continue the party. But even Pinkie knew that parties can't last forever, she sat there very still sitting down looking sad and hoping for more fun.

Before Fluttershy walked off, she saw the state of Pinkie and thought of something nice for her. "Um, Pinkie…would like to come with me? I could really use your help feeding the animals."

Pinkie jumped as her tears of sadness vanished within thirds of a second and her happiness returned. "I'd love to! It's gonna be fun-a-fun fun!" She stated as she jumped up and down while following Fluttershy to her cottage.

After Twilight cleaned up the remains of the picnic, she later met up with Rainbow outside her house. She let out a deep sigh as her crown glistened in the beautiful sunlight before it was covered up with a small cloud with her Pegasus friend on it.

"Here's your first lesson, try and get up to this cloud with no help or trouble." Rainbow called down to Twilight with her front hooves hanging off the edge of the puffed cloud.

"Oh..? But, I thought we would start with something simpler than this."

Rainbow let out a small chuckle as she bounced back on the cloud. "Oh Twilight, this _is_ the simplest way to get your hooves off the ground."

Twilight gulped; even though she did great last week she was still concerned that she might hurt herself. "Okay…here goes…"

"You can do it Twilight, you done great last week." Rainbow cheered to make her feel more comfortable with flying this time.

"I sure hope so…" Twilight called back to her as she unfolded her wings slowly and began to flap them.

**Wow, now that was definitely something to get off my chest! XD What do you think? Not bad for a MLP FanFic so far? Don't worry, there will be more soon! ;D**


	2. Depression, Change of Thoughts

**Ello everypony! :D You ready for another exciting chapter of Never Existed? Well, I sure am! *squee* So, let's recap a little shall we? We've now read that they've just enjoyed a lovely afternoon just on the outskirts of Ponyville having a picnic together and now Rainbow Dash is teaching Twilight how to fly properly. Well, let's see how well she does with her lesson in this chapter ^^**

**Oh, and remember that the chapter could be either long or short, depending on how I feel when the time's right for the chapter to end :D And before you even ask, there's no comic going towards this, I am already having trouble making the one for Love Triangle so that's a no, and it's still fairly early to think of a sequel and I'm really trying to avoid sequels, only because I think it makes others think I've run out of new ideas kinda like movie companies nowadays.**

**Enjoy another awesome MLP chapter of Never Existed! :)**

**MLP FiM © Hasbro**

Her purple wings lifted her hooves off the ground shortly after as they pulled Twilight off the ground and up into the cool and breezy air, she had almost reached the cloud in which Rainbow was on but a strong gush of wind forced her to tighten her wings and fold them in quickly for safety. She screamed as her voice followed her as she hit the ground with was only a few feet down. The rainbow haired Pegasus moaned as she facehooved herself and then flew down to the alicorn.

"C'mon Twilight, you were doing better last week, I thought you were Twilight Sparkle and not Fluttershy. And she was born with them."

"Sorry, but you should know how I am with safety precautions…"She replied getting up from her fall with a guilty look on her face as well as a hoof behind her neck.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and then had a sudden idea for a joke in which she blurted out. "Or would you rather have Flash giving you lessons, that way he'd always be there for you." She chuckled as she flapped out her wings again and flew up to the same cloud she was on before.

"Rainbow, I thought you were helping me! Not annoying me…" She called up to her as she started blushing a dark pink, almost the same shade she had in her mane and tail.

Rainbow Dash let out one more laugh and flipped on the cloud. "Alright, let's try again then. Try to not worry about breezes, they're meant to help you. Most of the time…"

As Twilight tried to fly several times with the encouragement and sometimes jokes from Rainbow Dash, she didn't know that there was an alicorn watching her nearby in a small forest of trees. An alicorn in which nopony or even anyone had seen before. Her horn was as long as Princess Celestia's but her wings were as big as Princess Luna's. A strange alicorn with growing issues or maybe was born that way, nopony knew her name. They had all forgotten her name.

She chuckled deeply but quietly as she watched the newly crowned princess fail at her attempts to fly up to a nearby cloud. "What kind of princess cannot fly?" She whispered to herself. "I'd do a rather better job than her." This alicorn observed Twilight for some time then vanished into thin air as Twilight had finished her lesson for the week.

"Phew, well I'm tired. I'd better get to the library and make sure Spike's doing alright."

"You take care Twi, see you later." She called as she zoomed off into the distance.

Twilight smiled in return then tried to flap her wings so she could fly home instead but unfortunately failed to do so. So she trotted quietly home as she has been ever since she's had her pair of glistening wings. On her way home, she had thought carefully and thoroughly about her wings and had almost forgotten why they were there. A Princess, she thought to herself, she was starting to feel fear and regret. Unsure why, she went home and sent a letter to Celestia about her concerns and that she wanted to talk about this.

"Why did you want me to send the Princess a letter?"

Twilight let out a deep sigh then looked at Spike with a worried look on her face, her pupils dilated and her eyes shrunk in sadness as tears developed and blocked her vision as she cried and sobbed. Spike quickly rushed to her side and comforted her with a small hug. "I'm here for you Twilight, just tell me what to do."

She sniffled then raised her head. "It's not your problem Spike. It's something I need to figure out on my own."

"But, then why did you send a letter the Princess? Are you okay?"

Twilight tried her best to dry up her tears and speak in a more calming tone. "I'm going to Canterlot."

"Well, then I'm coming with you-"

"No, Spike. This is something I need to do on my own…"

She closed her mouth then bit her lower lip in nervousness about what she wanted to do or have to do to just clear up her mind so everyone is fine with everything. Twilight gently pushed Spike away from her then got off the bed and headed downstairs for the front door. She didn't know why she was feeling this way again, there weren't any major upcoming events that involved her new role as a princess. So why was she feeling this way? What had made her feel so unhappy?

As the almost full moon made Twilight almost seemingly glow, she walked down the streets of Ponyville towards the train station with her head down and her eyes closed, refusing to have tears develop and block her vision once again. Deep inside her unconscious mind was trying to tell her to fight what she was doing, ask yourself why and tell her that she has everything that she has ever wanted. Without the magic of friendship, she'd be a nopony. An outcast with no friends, only her assistant Spike and a room that consisted of books. She over thought of what she had sent to the princess and almost regretted even sending it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm not sure how I feel about all this, and I'm not even sure why. But somehow, this doesn't all seem right to me. I feel like I have too much of what has been offered to me, I understand that this path lead me to fulfilling my destiny but I'd never think I'd be here today as a newly crowned Princess with everything she ever wanted. It feels to much for me to take in…_

_Please, I await your response._

_Yours Faithfully, Twilight Sparkle._

She can't even remember why she had sent that to her mentor, possibly for help and somepony to talk to? Maybe to ask for her experiences becoming a Princess, but what help would that give? Twilight asked to herself, thinking. She was born a princess and you weren't. But the day you accepted the Princess to be your teacher you had sealed your glorious future, isn't that what you wanted?

"No…" She said quietly to herself.

**Is that a great place to end a chapter? Because I seem to think so…Anyways, did ya like that chapter? Probably a bit OOC XC that's just what I think, but if you think there needs to be changes to Twilight in this story please review to this story or PM me. In need honest opinions on this story, and remember this is my first MLP FiM fanfic so it wouldn't be too surprising to have the characters sound a little OOC XC**

**Also, I apologize for it being short. I did say in the previous chapter that it won't really matter to me anymore, but this chapter took a long time to think through and maybe that's why it's taken so long to update it XC**

**So see you when I am able to think straight and update this story again.**


	3. An Unforgettable Story

**Hay bronies! ^^ How's everypony doing? Good? I sure hope so! ;) So, who likes the story so far? Well, to me it's still being pieced together but I know I'll get it done, I think of it so far as a relatively good plot outline but a little too unexpected if you ask me ^^; You know, with the last chapter…but isn't that they way stories are supposed to be? To have something unexpected happen? Anyways, I still think it needs work but hey, this is only the beginning. And if you think something's wrong now let me know so I don't let that or any particular mistake live throughout the whole course of the story.**

**So, here's Chapter 3 of Never Existed! Oh, and sorry for the delay ^^; I'm working on a comic at the moment :D**

**MLP FiM © Hasbro**

Tears streamed down the young Princess's tender and soft cheeks and into a small, glistening puddle on the ground underneath her. "I don't want this…" She sniffled as she opened up her wings but did not dare to fly with them, knowing why they were there was making her feel more aching inside.

And, without thinking, her wings had raised her off the ground gently and smoothly as she began to fly swiftly through the air, she felt the cool breeze hit her face as a small smile of rest and acceptance of the cool air. She knew that she had faced worse than wings, having to walk on two legs and use hands was much harder than this and she hadn't realized that she was flying until she had opened up her eyes to see how high she was, she then lost her focus and began to wobble all over the place as the cool air was pressed against her unevenly.

"How did I get up here?!" She blurted out almost without thinking and remembering how late it was.

She immediately darted her eyes downwards and that's where her wings led her, she tried her best not scream so instead she called out no until a motherly but recognizable voice was heard from her ears.

"Princess Celestia?" She stopped her fall as she looked up to see her mentor smiling slightly with her large white wings flapping simultaneously but in a gentle and softly way.

"Well, I can see that your flying ability is starting to take shape. But I don't think that's the reason why you're up here is it, Twilight?" Celestia asked as she flew closer to Twilight and guided her down towards the ground but her student hesitated that she stay where she was.

Tears began to fill her eyes again; they sparkled in Luna's beautiful shining moon and they fell down to the ground in which she was very far from but somehow comfortable where she was. Her wings by this point were flapping simultaneously and at a moderate speed as they were before. "I don't think I can do this."

"I understand what you are going through, and these things will take time to get used to."

After they both gently landed onto the ground, Twilight eyes began to develop more tears as she spoke.

"But, you were born this way. I wasn't…"

"I know that Twilight, but I didn't become a Princess as early as you think." Celestia replied while slightly smirking.

"What do you mean?" She asked with confusion as she looked up at her mentor.

The Princess of the day sighed as she closed her eyes with her head leaning downwards towards the ground beneath her. A tear of hers glistened in the delicate moonlight as it dropped silently onto the ground below.

"As you would know, this all began many years before any of the disastrous events that you have knowledge about had happened. When Luna was only a young filly with still no destiny, my parents had told me that it was time to learn about the rights of being a Princess."

"It's amazing how much you can remember well over a thousand years, maybe even longer." Twilight said with a soft tone added to her voice as her purple eyes looked up at her mentor.

The Princess with her long flowing and glistening mane sighed once again and closed her eyes with her long and delicate eyelashes touching underneath her purple/pink eyes.

"It was a small time after I had received my cutie mark and knew that my destiny was to raise the sun at dawn and lower it when it was time for the moon to rise,"

_*Flashback*_

_The halls of Canterlot castle were brought to life once again as the young princess found her new role being difficult in its own way, even though her younger sister had always wished to be a Princess so they would look up at her and admire what she would give to them and respect her for who she was. The sun's glistening glow almost blinded her younger sister, but she bared its beautiful white glow. _

"_Wow, amazing! But it's a little bright sister." Luna told her sister with her slightly high pitched voice._

_Celestia panted softly as she had completed the first half of her daily task, this was going to be difficult she thought but will soon understand._

"_Why is my task so difficult to handle? Why cannot mother or father do this instead of me?" She asked as she looked down at her young alicorn sister._

"_But, father has the job of raising the moon and making the stars. I think that's harder than raising the sun." Luna hesitated with her light blue mane hanging on one side of her face covering her delicate eye._

_Celestia looked down then gently opened her wings. "So, what about mother? I haven't seen her in a while, why can't she take this role instead?"_

_It was later on that Celestia had found her mother dying slowly in the confined darkness of her bedroom. She had been like this almost ever since Celestia had received her cutie mark. _

_Celestia and Luna rushed to her side, Luna had already witnessed her coughing earlier so she already knew about all this. Their mother's glowing fire-like orange mane was starting to lose its power, and her horn's magic was disintegrating quickly but she was still able to speak, only softly to her loving daughters._

"_My dear Luna…your role as a Princess will be displayed to you when the __**time **__comes…"_

_Luna looked confused but excited, she would've shown her happiness to this but her mother was dying. She could not fight back her tears. "Thanks, mother…" She smiled lightly with a few tears dripping down her cheeks._

"_Your mother is ready to pass on into a new world," Their father called out gently and quietly to his two beloved daughters as he flew slowly into the room from the window. _

_Celestia looked up at her father with her chin lowered and her eyes shrinking in sadness. "W-what does this mean for me? If she…is d-dying..?"_

_Their father sighed deeply with his chin lowered and his glowing blue eyes closing. "You will soon hear from your mother, my dear…"_

_It was an hour or so later that their mother had finally said her last words to her eldest daughter, Celestia._

"_Celestia….my dearest daughter, it's time to start your new role as a true Princess in my place."_

"I was shocked by this statement mother had told me, I had tried to take over her role but it was rather too difficult. I had no time for friends." Celestia told Twilight as she continued to tell her story.

"_Hey Celestia, want to race with us? C'mon, you missed out last month." One of her Pegasus friends told her._

"_Oh, sorry friends. But I really need to be back home in time to lower the sun so father can raise the moon."_

_Half of her friends sighed in impatience. "Ugh you're always busy nowadays." One of her other friends told her as they flew off._

_*flashback ended*_

"I was far too busy to be happy like I was before I had my role as a princess permanently."

Twilight had paid full concentration to her story, it was interesting and fascinating. A voice inside her head told her to ask for more information because it sounded so detailed and amazing but yet depressing in its way.

Twilight sighed and asked for her to say more about this story.

"If you must, dear Twilight. I will tell you more."

**Phew, flashback time in that chapter I'd say. Wow, and there's more to it in the next chapter ^^ I just thought that would be a great place to end it. :D**

**Stay tuned for more soon! ;D **

…**wow..I am really loving this story! XD**


	4. An Unexpected Welcome

**Alright, for this month I plan pm doing 2 chapters but hopefully more because I don't want this to be too slow if you know what I mean ;) I don't want to end up with writer's block for this story so that's why it's so sow to upload these things ^^; Sorry, but I rather better quality than how much is actually in the chapter. But anyways, I'm starting (well, I already have) to fall in love with this story and especially this part. I would love for someone to do a comic or fan art for this part that would be awesome! :D**

**If you're one of my DP followers on here, don't worry. I'm planning out more stories at the moment but they will take some time cuz I've got a whole lot of other stuff to get done too *faints***

**Wait, no fainting now. How am I supposed to do the chapter if I fainted? Lol (fail joke)**

**Enjoy Chapter 4 of Never Existed! ;D**

**MLP FiM © Hasbro**

Celestia began to shed tears as she continued her sad but interesting and inspiring past. "It wasn't long later that I began having trouble with handling mother's duties, mourning the loss of mother was definitely not easy and even father's help wasn't enough. He would help me raise the sun but I still felt weak whenever I completed half of my daily task. It felt as if this was tying me down, I wanted to be free and out there with my friends."

"I never really wanted to have friends…" Twilight replied quietly. "Until you sent me here." She closed her eyes as she tilted her head down and kept her ears open to listen more about Celestia's past.

_*flashback*_

_She shed a tear as she finished lowering the sun so her father could raise the glistening full moon. Young filly Luna watched in excitement as she saw the moon appear from the horizon and up nearly halfway in the sky. Celestia closed her eyes then flew off to her room in silence, her father followed while Luna stayed out on the balcony staring happily at the moon, there was something about it that intrigued her._

_Princess Celestia tugged on her pillow and laid it underneath her head, her hair pink, but not flowing covered half of her face. She began to sob and tears almost quickly drowned her fluffed white pillow, she used her magic to cover herself with the sheets of her bed in which mother had made for her when she was around Luna's age. She thought of mother for some time until her father flew through the window in which covered the light of the moon and made Celestia merely jump in alert._

"_Father?" She asked as she looked up towards the window._

_He looked like a proud stallion but seemed serious; he stared at Celestia for a moment then blinked and landed onto the ground of Celestia's room. He slowly walked up to her with his dark blue coat almost shining whenever the moonlight touched and his dark fiery mane covering one of his golden eyes._

"_Daughter, I can understand that you have been having quite some trouble with your new role."_

_Celestia sniffled as she sat up and looked up at her beloved father. "How can you do it? Grieve for someone you love the most and are closest to while performing your daily but difficult tasks? It's just so hard."_

"_I know that soon there will be a much more difficult task for you to take on."_

_Celestia groaned in sadness. "More work? But I've got my hooves full as it is."_

_Her father sighed and sat on the edge of Celestia's queen-sized bed. "It's not that kind of task; it will involve the relationship between you and your sister Luna."_

_*flashback ended*_

"Wait…does this mean that your father could predict the future? And it's amazing how much you can remember, Princess." Twilight smiled but not very obviously with her tears that had dripped on the ground drying up.

"Yes, he could. He knew that I would face a difficult decision involving Luna…and banishing her to the moon was the most difficult decision I have ever made. But I had no choice but to protect my kingdom from her eternal darkness."

Celestia's voice was soft and touching but at the same time, serious and definitely worth paying attention to. Twilight remembered those moments of her defeating Nightmare Moon and her mentor reuniting with her sister; it was shocking to believe at first. But when Twilight saw the tears in their eyes, she knew almost instantly that they had suffered a thousand years without each other. She knew that Luna had to go because of how she acted, but it wasn't her fault, or anyone's fault. Ponies just admired Princess Celestia more than they did with Luna.

"I understand how that would've felt. Trying to defeat a mighty foe, but also realizing who they really are. They're someone that had become really close to you and you had to take it all away."

Celestia looked startled and looked down at her faithful student. "Strange, you almost know me better than I know myself." She replied in an amazed but slightly upsetting tone.

They sat in silence for a moment then they both took a deep sigh after a long passing minute. Twilight wanted to know more, but she felt as if she had bothered the Princess of the sun far too much already. Maybe it was okay to ask for more, Twilight thought to herself while looking up at the pale white moon.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked with a young-like innocent voice

"Yes, Twilight?" Celestia asked in reply looking down at Twilight but not smiling.

"May I ask...that you-"

Twilight was unable to finish asking her request when she was rudely interrupted by the very same alicorn that had watched her mysteriously earlier while she was having flying lessons with Rainbow Dash. Her wings shunned in the glistening moonlight and her horn was glowing with a dark purple aura that couldn't possibly look evil to anyone, unless there was a solar or even lunar eclipse, she would become the most powerful alicorn in all of Equestria.

"Oh all this talk is definitely boring my slightly perked up ears." Her dark shadow merely emerged from the moonlight but her face was still invisible to Celestia and twilight.

The adult and wiser princess stood up on all four legs and almost recognized that voice, but until she was able to recognize it, she had one eye halfway close and the other almost wide open. "I've heard of you before…but I can't remember who you are."

"A mighty foe of which you and your darling sister have defeated once before. And once before even the future princess of magic and friendship was born, even before her ridiculous unicorn parents." She announced loudly, but somehow didn't manage to wake any pony up.

Twilight stood up close to her mentor with her wings out halfway with a small fold near the middle with her soft purple feathers lightly touching her back. "Who are you? What are you doing here? I've never seen any other alicorn like you before." She asked with her head titled sideways and with a confused but suspicious expression.

"Of course you wouldn't know me, dear child. I've lived far longer than any pony in the world!"

Celestia now remembered who this alicorn was. This alicorn was born much before her time but she was born some time when her mother and father hadn't even met yet. She was old but still somehow looked young and somehow beautiful.

_There was a time before any alicorn was put into royalty or even born, only two young alicorns with their destinies sealed and waiting impatiently for their time to shin. These two alicorns were brought from the heavens above by an unknown spirit, but somehow the two alicorns knew what to do almost immediately after they had arrived. This was a time where the ponies of all races lived in disharmony with each other and had demanded food from the other tribes. This led to a blizzard but was not solved immediately._

_The three races were desperate for survival, and having no food and freezing cold days and nights. They consulted the spirits of the heavens above and were given what seemed to be a gift but would eventually turn into a punishment for what they have done. As the three leaders begged for an answer to this dismay coincidentally at the same time, a dark and mysterious alicorn appeared from the heavens and had taken away the blizzards which then made the ground quickly grow plants and healthy water for all the ponies to drink and survive._

_But, this alicorn demanded something in return. She asked all three tribes to hold a royal coronation dedicated to her and letting her rule all the land that was seen. All tribes agreed on this, but this alicorn was unable to keep the strong blizzard of ice and fear away from her loyal subjects. She demanded more food to replenish her energy so she could keep her kingdom strong and happy. Sadly, this was not strong enough against the violent winds that came back no matter what._

_The newly crowned ruler of all the land demanded all food that was found to be turned into her immediately so she could defeat this strange and unknown blizzard that seemed to have kept on coming back. But, by this point the ponies started to think that she was only being greedy and never kept any promises. They declined this and decided to keep their own food in order for their survival and not just hers._

"_You fools! I am doing everything in my power to dismiss this violence nature, and you are leaving me to be in this blizzard?! You need a ruler worthy of this situation so everyone can live in peace!" She yelled violently to her subjects._

_She continued like this for quite some time, and within a matter of months, this caused the loyalty in her subjects to diminish and turn into anger and revenge. Since she had came so demanding, the three tribes united together to defeat the alicorn ruler, but since they didn't have enough faith within one another to defeat her, they became weak and were unable to rid of this alicorn._

_It was then that the two young alicorns combined their magic to defeat her, she had never seen so much power come from two young alicorns, and she was astonished to see how much power they had together. The two young alicorns had managed to defeat her once and for all; they banished her back to the heavens from where she came from in the first place. The spirits forbade her from ever returning, her anger never vanished from the sight of her eyes and deep within her either. But, those two alicorns had found love within each other and had began to mature and grow into fully grown alicorns within a matter of a century, it was then that they had bared their first daughter Celestia. But before Celestia's birth, the blizzard of cold and darkness disappeared as the three tribes began to work together. They had later realized who had defeated the dark alicorn and sent her back to the heavens above._

_Sometime after Luna had grown to a filly, their mother had told her two daughters her frightening but heroic past in which led to where she was at that moment. Celestia took it much more seriously than Luna did at that time due to her being slightly more mature than Luna had been._

"You! The eldest alicorn in the world! Why are you here? And how are you looking young? My neither mother nor father did look this young at this age!" Celestia asked and snapped in a suspicious way.

"Well, how would you remember? That was nearly two millenniums ago! Oh and why am I here? To return to my rightful place on the throne as ruler of all the land that can be seen." She declared looking up at the sky still flapping her small wings.

Twilight objected to this declaration. "Excuse me, but I heard from the legends that the dark alicorn was sent back to the heavens and the spirits had banished her from ever returning to this land."

Celestia was surprised of her student knowing almost as much as she did. It was as if Twilight knew Celestia better than Celestia did herself. She looked down at Twilight and smiled brightly for a fifth of a second then focused her eyes back on the dark alicorn.

Before the dark alicorn could answer this objection Twilight had made, Celestia walked forward with her wings looking ready for flight but kept her safely on the ground and looked up at her. "And how come it had taken so long for you to return?"

**Okay, sorry I had to end it there. It's just that I had been working on this chapter for quite some time now but hey, at least things are moving quicker now ;D Wow, I just realized that this story is gunna be looooonnngg *faints* don't worry though; chapter 5 will be up before the end of the month, promise. And I know, probably not enough but I'll get there soon, I am motivated but just not motivated enough when it comes to creating a chapter this long and so grouped together. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! There's more where that came from! ;D**


	5. A Tragic Battle

**Here's another chapter before the end of the month as I promised! ;D So, how's the story going so far? Good, I hope ^^ At least it's making progress…a bit slow but I'll get there….eventually ^^; I know, I've said this plenty of times before but these chapters take time, it's either a rushed chapter or a good, clean chapter. Your choice…**

**Enjoy Chapter 5! It'll surely get things moving in no time! ;D**

The dark alicorn growled then silently exhaled. "You want to know why? Well, you go up there and try battling the spirits!" She snapped at the Princess of the sun.

Twilight quickly gasped then growled. "Don't talk to her that way!"

The dark alicorn growled at the young alicorn then smiled evilly as a thought, an idea perhaps came to her mind. "Well, what do we have here? A newborn alicorn, no?"

Celestia's white glistening wings opened in protection of her young student. "Leave Twilight out of this! She is none of your concern!" She snapped as she lowered her chin but kept her eyes focused on the old but somehow youthful looking alicorn in front of her.

It wasn't long later that Luna had arrived due to it nearly being sunrise and she was on the lookout for her older sibling to make sure she was ready to raise the sun and so Luna could lower the moon. "Sister? What is going on-" Luna immediately gasped after she had landed safely onto the ground and to see the legend of what her mother had told her many years ago. "You! How come you are here!?" Luna applied her magic towards the dark alicorn but she somehow dodged it without any change in her expression.

"You fire just like your father when he was young."

Wow, this alicorn really is the eldest alicorn in the land, Twilight thought to herself as she watched merely blankly at the three other alicorns in front of her. "How are you able to maintain your youth for so long? I've never encountered a spell like that, so how is it possible?"

The dark alicorn gagged and chuckled loudly. "Amateur, I knew it! How can you create a spell and not know the oldest spell in ancient history? What a ridiculous mentor, worse than the wizard!"

Celestia closed her eyes for a brief second and sighed quickly and impatiently. "That's it; I've had just about enough of you and your insults!" She ended with her long white horn glowing as it emitted its powerful magic from it towards the small winged alicorn.

She screamed in pain but fought back using her magic to fight back Celestia's power. Meanwhile, Luna was quickly walking over to Twilight in order to tell her something important.

She looked down at Twilight, and the young alicorn looked back up then Luna spoke.

"This alicorns name is Athanasia, meaning 'eternal life'. There is something even my sister doesn't know about. Mother had told me especially not to use anger towards this alicorn if she was ever to return, mother was going to tell her about this but it was too late." She paused as she closed her eyes and a small tear developed in one of her eyes that could be easily seen over her long delicate eyelashes.

"But, why didn't you tell her before?"

Luna looked down in annoyance as to make Twilight remind her what had happened later on.

"Oh…"

At that same time, Celestia could see Athanasia's magic fading quickly but then, something strange happened. It was unknown to Celestia, but Luna knew exactly what it was. So she quickly reacted and harnessed her magic to help her older sister out, using a spell that only she and her father knew about. Celestia looked over and recognized the magic her younger sister was using. So she quickly changed her magic spell to the spell that her mother and she only knew about.

The magic that was emitted caused a lot of light and caused the other ponies nearby wake up, and eventually the whole town of Ponyville was awake. The five ponies in which were Twilight's best friends rushed to Twilight while calling out her name several times and Rainbow Dash rushed to her house just in case but no sign of her anywhere except a panicking little dragon. They all found her and rushed to Twilight's side and all thought the same way.

"Twilight, what's going on!?" Rarity asked wearing her hot pink night gown with light pink fluff at the end of the sleeves.

"Who's that?" Rainbow asked in amazement and shock while looking at the darker alicorn in which was fighting the two princess's magic.

"Athanasia, meaning eternal life." Twilight quickly replied as she kept her eyes on the three alicorns, especially her mentor. She could see the weakening in her teacher's eyes. She knew she had to help, but how?

Spike clanged onto Twilight so hard that his claws were digging into her soft coat, but she couldn't feel the pain because what she was witnessing was numbing her entire body. Twilight was startled when she realized he was attached to her back in between her wings. The rest of the crowd watched in shock, some screamed and some thought it was a hallucination because they were still tired, even though hit was getting close to morning.

"This is bad, too bad!" Fluttershy screamed somehow quietly under her breath.

"C'mon princesses! You can do it!" Pinkie cheered, but knowing that this was a serious event she was witnessing along with every other pony she knew in Ponyville.

Twilight was panicking and panting quickly and loud that Spike could hear her over the loud grunts and magic auras from the three alicorns. "Twilight, please stay calm, I'm staying calm. Everyone's calm!" He said in a panicky tone but trying to stay calm for Twilight.

"I know, and you're doing a better job than I am." She replied in a more panicky tone than Spike did.

Luna was feeling weak; she looked at her sister and grunted in pain. Celestia quickly turned her head to see the saddened and sorrowful look on her loving sister's face. This distracted her for a brief moment but Luna fought with all she could to make sure Athanasia wouldn't hurt her older sister. But this caused Luna's magic to diminish as she feel unconsciously to the ground, everyone gasped and Twilight rushed to Luna's side. Tears developed, but she immediately wiped them away and used all her energy to help her mentor. Deep inside she thought of how her teacher would think of her after this, even more proud than she is now. But she couldn't think straight, her energy was fading fast and her friends wanted to help in any way that they could but they just didn't know how.

"Twilight, please be alright!" Spike whispered to himself as he sat next to Rarity's front legs in serious worry.

The others as well as the other citizens of Ponyville watched in horror as they watched the most powerful kind of ponies on Earth try and defeat an alicorn that they had never seen before. Some still thought it was a hallucination while a few others ran home in case of danger. But Twilight's friends just stood there a few metres away from what was happening in pure blankness, they didn't know whether to support her with a cheer or stick by her side and fight. They were all too afraid to react to the main horrid event.

Twilight grunted a few more times and then she couldn't take it anymore, her magic faded and she began to fall near the unconscious princess of the night. She felt terribly weak, as if she hadn't slept in years. Her eyes heavier than boulders on her back, her mane and tail in a complete mess just like Luna's and her body bruised severely.

Her eyes closed for a brief second, she saw flashes of light when her eyes closed to reveal all black, and she could hear muffled voices and the hiss of magic being fired. She knew that her friends were by her side, she tried to speak but it was like having a zip lock on her lips that was unable to break free. Her eyes unable to move, her body ached worse than herself trying to force at least a breath out of her mouth. The only thing she was able to do was silently breathe through her muzzle.

Please help the princess, she thought hoping that one of them could read her thoughts. But still the same sounds, muffled chatter and worry from five unique ponies, the grunts and magic zapping sounds from the two alicorns with Celestia still standing on all four hooves with her energy weakening. But very much slower than Luna and Twilight's.

And then, she heard the most wonderful voice that always seemed to make her smile. She immediately recognized the voice of that Pegasus stallion, she tried to make at least one gesture so he would notice her but couldn't. She was just that weak she was only able to breathe quietly, and it would have to be silent in order to hear her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Twilight could only just make out from the sound of Flash's voice.

She couldn't understand anything else afterwards but she knew that Applejack was talking after that and then Rainbow Dash also. She had managed to hear the word 'Princess' out of all the muffled noises that were going on. But she couldn't tell whether they meant her or Luna or Celestia or even the other alicorn.

It wasn't long later that Twilight heard a loud scream which sounded a lot like her mentor Princess Celestia and then she heard a loud thud, she then felt a heavy body hit the ground. Gasps were spread across the town of Ponyville and then silence fell on them all. It was then that Twilight had fallen into a deep sleep.

**A bit short, but hey, a good cliffhanger right there eh? I obviously know what's gunna happen next but if you'd like to you can guess what's gonna happen when Twilight wakes up. Re-read the plot summary if you're not sure *giggle* ;D**

**Hope you liked that chapter, another two or three coming up before the end of October! ;)**


	6. Darkness and Confusion

**Phew, okay so I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, anyone want more? Well, here it is! ^^ Alright, here's my plan, at least one chapter before the 14****th**** which is this one and another by the end of the month, but I'll see if I'm able to squeeze in some more for you guys :) It really depends on how interested I am in this story and basically if I'm motivated enough to actually write up a chapter XD**

**Anyways, enjoy another chapter of Never Existed! We're finally moving somewhere! XD**

**MLP FiM © Hasbro**

Twilight saw flashbacks of that fight in her mind, but especially the alicorn Athanasia. There was so much about her that she needs to know. The only things she knew were the myths and legends she read in books. Her eyes were slowly opening; it was all blurred until she was able to maintain her focus. Her body still left in the same position as before, still in the same place as before but the environment around her had changed.

She struggled to get up on all fours, instead she called out. "Hello? Anyone there?"

There was no response for over a minute, she tried her best to get up but she still felt so weak. A cold shivering breeze ran through her body and chilled down her spine as she used her wings as a large feathery blanket. The atmosphere above her was dark and grey, much like when king Sombre had taken over the Crystal Empire over 1000 years ago, but much more grey than tints of brown were to be found. Dark clouds were scattered everywhere, it reminded her of the time when Trixie had become more powerful and evil and had taken over Ponyville.

There wasn't a speck of sunlight to be found for a few good long miles, only darkness surrounded with shivering gusts and dark stormy clouds. She couldn't remember what had happened after she fell into a deep sleep, all that she could remember was hearing a loud thud hit the ground and shocks heard from the citizens of Ponyville. When she looked up, she noticed that most of the buildings had disappeared and the ones that were there were either poorly built or had been vandalized.

"Please, is anyone there?" She called out once more sounding weak and desperate.

Still, no reply. So after she had struggled to get to her hooves, she walked around of what was left of Ponyville and searched for her friends. She noticed that her house had been damaged very severely, and her friends' houses had been torn to shreds. Tears began to block her eyesight as she felt extremely upset and confused of what was going on. She had looked over to where Fluttershy's house or the remainder of it was and saw the bones of animals that had died quite some time ago, the trees barely had any leaves on them, and if they did they wouldn't be a healthy green.

"What's going on? Where is everypony!?" She shouted out to the wind that had been flipping her mane and tail for some time since she had woken up.

There was not a sound to be heard but only the whistling of the wind and rustling branches and bushes, it was merely dark, she had no idea what was going on. But she knew that the dark alicorn had something to do with this, so she quickly headed back to her home which was severely damaged but still only just hospitable for one pony.

"Spike?" She had hoped sincerely that her assistant baby dragon would be here somewhere, but no reply. "Owlowiscious?" she cried, sadly no reply.

She looked all over the library and upstairs to see if she could find anyone but alas, no one to be in sight. Her worry got the best of her and made her fall into tears and scream of sadness, worry but mainly confusion. She started to sob until she fell onto the remains of her bed that were there, but then something made her stop crying for a moment.

"Hold on a second, the quilt covers weren't this colour when I left, maybe Spike-"

The quilt covers weren't the usual gradients of blue and green but instead an old and dusty quilt that seemed to have not been used in quite some time.

She turned to be expecting to see Spike's little bed but it was nowhere in sight, she gasped and then noticed that it looked like an abandoned library. Nothing that she owned was to be seen around the library or even outside, not a hint of her or Spike's belongings were to be found anywhere.

Twilight trotted panicky and quickly out of the library and soon heard a familiar but strange voice, she was unsure of how and why it was making her think that she's heard it before. But somehow she knew that she had heard that dark womanly voice before.

"Who's' there?"

The wind blew furiously at her face and blew her mane and tail all over the place; she even felt her feathers rustling unusually. She wanted to know what was going on and consult her friends about this, but she couldn't seem to find them anywhere. The remainder of the tree's leaves blew in her face and tried to send her a message but she couldn't make it out. So she used her magic to calm down the rustling leaves in the wind but this changed the message into something that she definitely wasn't expecting.

_Nice try, Princess_

She cocked an eyebrow with a confused frown; the wind almost lifted her off the ground. But what she didn't realize that the wind was actually pointing her into the direction of the town hall in which there were a small group of silent and panicky ponies. The young Princess then began to hear the voices of those ponies and looked straight ahead; she immediately gasped and began to run quickly towards these ponies.

"Stay away!"

Twilight stopped for a brief moment as she heard those words. "Huh?" Now she was even more confused than before, she was trying to look for help but instead the help she needed was backfiring on her, she let this thought drift away as she began to pick up her pace and run faster towards the small group of ponies.

"They're just afraid, I hope." She whispered to herself when she was only a few feet away from the group as they continuously shouted at her for not leaving this place.

"Leave now, while you still can!" One of them called out to Twilight.

"What are you all panicking about? It's just me, Twilight." She exclaimed as she slowly trotted closer to get a good view of who they were. She had a déjà vu moment with the sound of one of the pony's voices, it sounded extremely familiar as if she had heard it before. But this voice sounded a bit off to her, as if that voice had been injured somehow.

"Are you all okay? I need to know what's going on." She asked politely almost sitting down.

"Leave you fool! You'll get yourself hurt!" Another pony warned with a sense of lady-like tone in her voice.

Twilight stood up again silently for a moment to let her brain find out the answer to the déjà vu she was having from the sounds of their voices. She knew those voices but they sounded more croaky and injured than she could remember, so this was why she was having difficulty remembering those voices.

'I know I've heard those voices before, but where?' She thought to herself while scratching her head wither front hoof.

Her memories were scratchy from the fall she had, she couldn't actually remember fully how her friends sounded like, and that's when it hit her. Maybe these ponies were her friends, but before she could smile and confirm this with those ponies, a strange and magical force had pushed her far away to the outskirts of Ponyville.

Twilight tried to fly up but her wings had gotten damaged during that fall she just had, so she quickly ran using up all her energy quickly to get back in Ponyville and consult her friends, that's if they actually were her friends and not another group of ponies that she vaguely knew.

But somehow, the wind and another mysterious force had prevented her from entering Ponyville again. No matter how hard she tried even with her magic she couldn't step hoof back in Ponyville, she was so confused that her brain had mentally tied itself into a huge knot that couldn't be undone.

"Can all this confusion stop haunting me and actually make sense?!"

She then had another déjà vu moment, she remembered the time when Pinkie wasn't making any sense but then she realized that no pony could actually understand her, even Pinkie herself. And then Twilight began to believe in all the stuff that didn't make sense, so then after that point everything was calm. No matter how hard she wanted to believe it, her technical side fought back with hard amounts of pressure in which was confusion. She screamed loudly as the trees rustled due to the sound waves of her scream and she heard glass shatter into a million pieces.

"What was that?" She asked herself after she had managed to calm herself down.

Twilight walked closely to the border of Ponyville to see some shattered glass which had a message engraved in it. But since Twilight had shattered it, it was almost impossible to read. The only thing she got out of it were a few letters in which were 's' and 't'. She hoped she remembered that spell she used to fix the dam to help fix the glass up but it was impossible. She realized that glass and concrete were actually two different materials and glass was much more complex than concrete because concrete's not reflective like glass is. All the confusion was making her slowly lose her intelligence; she needed answers before she would turn into an out-of-control freak.

"Maybe I can find Zecora," She finally answered after a few moments of silence and readjusting herself. "She could help me figure out this mess."

So, as she stated she began to walk within the dark and gloomy forest in which was indeed the Everfree forest. She didn't realize that no pony had ever been in there before, but she had no idea what was going so who was she to blame? The moon in which was nearly a full and glistening moon was covered by the dark clouds, Twilight had yet another déjà vu moment but didn't want this confusion to consume her, so she left it in the back of her head until she got to a almost destroyed tree hut.

A gasp quickly escaped her mouth as she ran inside the hut to see the zebra she was searching for. But not in the condition she was expecting.

"Leave me be alicorn, I fear of your wings that are torn that they will strangle me."

She scratched her head much harder than she did before and then shut here eyes extremely tight. She was at the brink of bursting and purposely hurting something or someone at that very moment.

"Can't anyone tell me what is going on here!? This confusion is killing me!"

"Leave now you little pony, for soon you will be worthy…." Zecora warned with her cloak covering her expect her devil-like eyes.

Twilight began to cry once more and started to run out of the hut and towards more branches and spiky bushes that scratched along her silky but bruised coat. She grunted almost every time she felt something sharp hit her body, so she used her wings as a shield to protect her, but this only made her feathers get extremely damaged.

After she had gotten out of the forest, she allowed herself a few moments to breathe and feel the stings of her merely deep wounds and the amount of purple feathers that blew off in the distance that had fallen out from her wings. She gasped quickly and then saw the amount of blood she was losing, she tried to seal them using some old crinkled up leaves but all they did was crumble to pieces. So instead she dried them using nothing but her own warm moist air which had slowly, very slowly made the wounds repair themselves.

**And there's another chapter wrapped up for ya ;) But don't worry; I'm sure to upload at least one more chapter by the end of the month. I'm hoping to actually to two or possibly more by the end of this month ^^**

**Chapter 7 is coming soon, trust me ;)**


	7. Weakness

**Hiya again, I probably should've done this a little earlier but the power went out so I lost a few good hours from that. We had strong winds so that'd explain it, but anyways I've been fairly busy with school and other stuff too. And this might take a little longer now that I've started making videos again. But this of course will be completed, by this rate I assume it'll be done by mid-December depending on how much progress I'll get with each chapter.**

**Oh, and this chapter is unfortunately going to be much shorter than usual, just because I've got writer's block at the moment but I'll try all I can on the next chapter and so on after that ;) **

**MLP FiM © Hasbro**

With her body still heavily bruised and damaged, Twilight managed to get up once again to find out what was going on, she had so many questions building up inside her that she was at the brink of bursting and screaming. But instead, she grunted loudly and looked around her to see the dark grey clouds in the sky and almost all plant life around her dying from lack of sunlight. Behind her was still the horrifying Everfree forest, which obviously didn't seem horrifying to her but it did to every other pony.

Still, even if no one would help her here in Ponyville or the Everfree forest, perhaps her teacher Princess Celestia knew anything about this, but first she needed to find Spike and send a letter to the Princess. But then she realized that she was unable to go back into Ponyville after what had happened before, she sat back down on the dead grass and sighed as her eyes slowly closed themselves in sadness. She had absolutely no idea what to do, she wanted answers at that very moment, it would take her forever to get to Canterlot by hoof now that her wings are damaged, and she'd probably wouldn't even make it far if they even weren't in bad condition. For a long time she sat there in silence as she let the tears drain down her cheeks and into a small puddle in front of her front hooves.

It was getting dark, so she decided to seek shelter somewhere nearby. She found a cave after about an hour later and began to sulk some more, she felt completely hopeless. As the darkness grew, she began to feel even more weaker as the darkness and freezing cold air that was coming through the entrance and right down her spine which almost stunned her.

"How am I going to figure this out on my own? I have no vital information whatsoever about what's going on. All that I know is everypony around me doesn't seem to realize who I am." She whispered almost silently to herself.

She didn't realize that she had actually too much information on the same topic that was making her confused as anything and not understanding why no one knows her the way she is now. It was all linked, she needed to understand that, but how could she? She needed help, but who could possibly know anything about what was going on but her? She thought.

"The pony or other specimen that had caused this in the first place!" She proudly announced while thinking to herself aloud. "But who could've-" She gasped at a sudden realization as she had a flashback of that alicorn she had witnessed only moments ago that seemed to have occurred only a second ago. "Athanasia! It must be her!"

She stood up with pride that she knew who was behind all this but then her wounds began to create agonizing pain that made her grunt and moan; she slowly sat back down and leant on the walls of the dark cave. It was far too late by this point to be searching for the dark alicorn, and the weather had become much more intense than it was when she woke up from her long sleep but what seemed to her was only a second with her eyes closed. There was pelting rain but no thunderstorm, just the occasional rain being blowing into the cave almost touching he young wounded Princess as well as small sized hail.

But this didn't prevent her eyes from heavily closing over her purple delicate eyes as she had her mouth slightly open with her teeth gently touching the other jaw as she inhaled as well as exhaled from her muzzle.

"This…can w-wait till m-m-morn…"

She was far too tired to speak; she had been through an awful lot this whole day that she needed her rest in order for her to complete this endless loop of confusion in her head first thing tomorrow morning. Or whenever she would be ready to go. She had much set ahead of her that she wouldn't know about. She would have to face all of it on her own.

**That's all I can budge out of this one, sorry…I really am. I wanted to type up more for this chapter but that's all I can think of at this time but I assure you that the next chapter will be hopefully 2,000 words long instead of 800 odd words.**

**Hope you liked what was in this chapter anyways ^^; I'll be uploading the next chapter by the end of the month.**


	8. Vital Information

**And here's another chapter right before Halloween! ^^ Well, I don't celebrate it but I'm sure most of you guys do…the ones that are American I guess and maybe others…? Lol I dunno, I just know that I don't celebrate it. But anyways, I apologize for the last chapter being so short, I had writer's block and that was all I could think of at the time... :( But hopefully this time, we have a nice, detailed and lengthy chapter :D **

**As for next month's updates…well, I'm not so sure about how I'm going to organize them yet. I guess I'll have to let you guys know in the next chapter, that's if I remember of course XD**

**MLP © Hasbro**

The cold wind the blew from outside the cave made her sleep very difficult, she wasn't even able to accomplish a dream in all that time she had been tossing and turning, it was because her body was begging for warmth and comfort in a soft comfortable bed in a well heated house and not a solid rocky ground with shivering winds. The only thing she could think of during her unmanageable sleep was the dark alicorn Athanasia whom she had imagined as striking down Princess Celestia, Luna and herself. She had tried to imagine what had happened next, but it all happened too fast for Twilight. One second she was in the full lit moonlight battling an alicorn that hadn't been seen in generations and then one second she was waking up in a trashed up world with thunderous clouds and dark days.

_There must be a way_

_To stop this confusion bubbling inside my head_

_Can't someone tell me what has happened?_

_Since the time I closed my eyes_

_And felt the power of friendship fall upon me_

_I feel as if no one knows me at all_

_Like I'm a stranger _

_No one knows who I am anymore_

Tears filled her eyes halfway through the night and made it seem almost impossible to fall asleep by this point. The tears were overwhelming and heartfelt. She didn't know what to do, she was far too confused and hurt to think of positive things at this moment, and she couldn't even stop the tears from running down her cheeks and onto the solid rocky ground beneath her. Her long navy blue mane had got wet from these dreadful tears but this didn't worry her as such until she felt her hair tickling her cheeks in an odd way. She got up slowly as to not wake her nerves which unfortunately was impossible as she grunted halfway through getting up on her hooves and went just outside the cave to rinse herself off in the cold pouring rain. When she felt refreshed but ice cold, she steadily walked back into the cave and leant on a rock that was impossible to get comfortable on.

Her magic was weak, but she managed to use a warming spell that only lasted a few moments to warm her body and dry most of her mane and tail. Her tears were still there but not as strong as before since her hair and the cold had distracted her, but since that was over, she went back to thinking about it. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop wondering about what that alicorn had done to make the world like this. She needed to know what was happening and why the alicorn had demanded so much power in the first place, and how she had managed to be the most powerful alicorn in history above Celestia. These questions ran through her head the whole night as she kept her eyes shut and ears folded to shut the rain out from her hearing.

The night felt like decades to her, she never knew how long sleeping could take for someone awake. She was unable to tell the time, there was no moon out. There were only storms and dreading cold winds surrounding the cave. When she had finally managed to sleep, she saw flashbacks of what had happened before with her collapsing to the ground, but her subconscious made it seem more as a fear than a huge situation. It made Athanasia seem more threatening than she really was, it must've made Twilight fear her subconsciously rather than she does in her waking life. Her dream also included Princess Luna and Princess Celestia pleading Twilight to wake up, to use the elements of harmony against her instead. But Twilight whispered "It's too late…" A large amount of screaming was heard, and then Twilight screamed in a huge amount of fear as she opened her eyes that made them almost pop out of their eye sockets.

"It was just a nightmare…" She whispered to herself as she tried to use the calming technique her old foal sitter Princess Cadence taught her.

She then heard something strange, it was quiet…very quiet. She looked confusingly towards the entrance of the cave to see a small amount of bright light being emitted from the outside. Since she had barley gotten any sleep, she was unable to tell whether it was daytime or not. So she trotted tiredly outside to see visible clouds in the sky which covered up more than half the light, she assumed it was the sun. But it wasn't.

"Phew, it must be morning already."

Even though she had gotten barely any sleep, she decided to go out and find out what was going on around the place, the confusion had built up in her head so much, and she refused to disbelieve anything else that was given to her, even if it made absolute no sense at all. She had enough of this, she wanted answers, now.

Twilight shortly left the cave after some thinking and started heading towards Ponyville once again, she would try whatever she could to get back in there to get answers, if she were unable to, she would have to start walking to another town…or possibly fly if her wings could bear it and if her limited knowledge of flying was worth it. But she was unsure; she did think her plan thoroughly before she left the cave. She hoped for things to run smoothly. The only thing she wanted out of this plan was answers, and not more confusion to build up inside her. She was already at the brink of exploding insanely.

As she walked quietly and carefully towards the outskirts of Ponyville, she heard that familiar voice once again that she had heard in the wind the day before, it sounded like an evil feminine laugh. But Twilight wasn't able to tell who it was just by the sound, it sounded very familiar. But she had met many evil feminine creatures, which one could it possibly be? She thought. In her head, she tried to match the sound of that familiar voice with all the female foes she had met in the past. It sounded older so it was definitely not Sunset Shimmer who had caused this, and even so, Twilight remembers clearly that Sunset Shimmer forgave her and became friends with her pony friends in the human world. It was far too clear and smooth to be a changeling voice, so there was only two other villains left to choose from: Athanasia and Nightmare Moon. They both sounded extremely similar, but she was unable to tell, luckily Twilight had managed to narrow it down to just two different female foes. Unfortunately without thinking, she immediately assumed that it was Athanasia because she remembers defeating Nightmare Moon when she discovered friendship.

She could be wrong, but no one knows for sure who's actually behind this whole mess. It was either Nightmare Moon, who shouldn't even exist anymore, or Athanasia, who wanted the world to bow down to her. Since she didn't want any more confusion in this, she immediately chose Athanasia for just that reason. And assuming she was correct; Nightmare Moon couldn't possibly be a suspect in this case…or was she?

The young Princess had finally made it to Ponyville, she felt a force pushing her out of Ponyville but she fought with all her strength to get through it. And after several hard pushes and grunts, she had managed. But her magic assisted her in the process as well. The force had ceased to shove her out of Ponyville, after Twilight had succeeded penetrating the force, she didn't see two glaring female eyes behind her that were faintly blue and then disappeared into mist.

As the wind tied her long mane and tail into small clumps of knots, she walked down to where her almost completely destroyed house was. Tiny dead leaves blew in the gushes of wind and the clouds seemed to get darker every time you got closer to them. The ground beneath her as she walked seemed to tremble lightly in her presence, and the wind gushes always seemed to hit her instead of the buildings and everything else.

She had made it to her library house before anything or anyone could even touch her, she went inside and started looking for clues hidden within the books that were there. There was only a limited source, but she needed all the help she could get.

"There has to be something here…" She hoped while flipping through some pages of a book using her magic.

Then something caught the edge of her eyesight, she saw a book in which was coated in dust and had a black cover underneath with no writing on it, but within it contained vital information which could make Twilight more confused, if she could understand it that is.

_Nothing has changed, why is it like this?_

_I haven't felt natural light in days with what seems like eons._

_It's her._

_She has to be defeated before the sun disappears._

_Or has it already?_

_Please, I don't want to live like this._

_What did we ponies ever do to deserve such treatment from an alicorn like this?_

_An alicorn that we've only heard in legends and never believed in?_

_What source is powerful enough to stop her?_

_No pony or anyone knows._

_It feels like something is missing from our lives,_

_But we don't know what it is._

_What could it possibly be?_

_Would things be like this?_

_No one knows for sure._

_But we all have one thing in our hearts…_

_Fear…_

Twilight squinted her eyes hut and tried to understand what these words meant. She breathed heavily as she dropped the book in front of her. But when she opened her eyes once more, those words disappeared into thin air. She refused to get confused again and work with this information. She had read that aloud so she would remember it, but some parts immediately disappeared once she realized that the words vanished into thin air.

"How did it-no. I'm not letting this happen again. I'm just going to have to work with what I've got."

So in her head, she repeated the lines she remembered over and over, she somehow managed to remember some key elements but sadly not all. But one word that she most certainly didn't forget was the word **FEAR**. It gave Twilight a hard and long time of figuring out what this meant and what was it that she had to do. A powerful source…she thought, she repeated those words over and over. She kept thinking of alicorn magic, but she wondered why Celestia, Luna, or even Cadence and herself weren't mentioned. It was possible for the source not be activated but not by a powerful alicorn or even unicorn, and not to be a natural ability, or perhaps connected to another source when combined creates a huge amount of power that even an alicorn could not use using their own powerful magic.

After a long and tiring period of thinking and trying to understand, she decided to head out and gather more information from the ponies around town. So she packed a few things, especially the main piece of information that she had as well as small amounts of leftover food that seemed stale which was unfortunately al that she could find, and she had also found a few other books that could help her out along the way, but she didn't know for sure.

As the remains of the house creaked under the pressure of the freezing cold winds, she stuck her head out a broken gap in the tree and looked around, just in case of danger. She peered to one side to see nothing but old barrels, wagons and houses as well as hanging flags blowing in the wind and to her other side had almost the same outcome except that direction was where the wind was coming from so she was able to see some dead leaves flying her way. Twilight stuck her head back in and closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

She used her front hoofs to knock down the broken wood beneath her so she had a clear way out of the severely damaged house which made a thud and a crackle sound as the wood chipped and cracked into many pieces beneath her two front hooves. Then she began to run down the empty and creaky streets of Ponyville to find more answers.

**Phew, now I hope that was enough for you guys because I ain't doing more for this chapter. But I might for the next one and after that one and so on ;) Well, that's all for this month but be sure to have more chapters up next month! ;D I think this chapter was one of the most detailed chapters I've ever done… *faints***


End file.
